JEALOUS
by SunflowerDope
Summary: The consequences of Rick's actions has finally taken it's toll.
1. JEALOUS

JEALOUS.

I'm jealous of the rain  
That falls upon your skin  
It's closer than my hands have been  
I'm jealous of the rain  
I'm jealous of the wind  
That ripples through your clothes  
It's closer than your shadow  
Oh, I'm jealous of the wind

Rick exhaled sharply, rapidly trying to fill his tired lungs, fighting to catch a single breath. Trying his damnedest to recover from the medium herd that breached the west end's walls. He quickly looked to his right side to ensure she was there, she was, his eyes engulfed her as he watched the rain trickle down her sun kissed skin. How the edges of her loc's coiled at the touch of it, how she fluttered her eyes at the feeling of the wind brush against her face. He furrowed his brow; turning away from her bitterly at the fact he would never know how it felt to be that close to her again.

He gave admiration to his family for another good fight and victory under their belts, giving orders on the next phase of the rebuild that would begin in the morning and faring them all a good night. Rick's eyes lingered on Michonne, as he watched her head south towards the quaint little house that she called home as of late. Memories of that night filled his mind. The anger…the disappointment the bitter reality that the lost of that fight would haunt him forever.

I'm jealous of the nights  
That I don't spend with you  
I'm wondering who you lay next to  
Oh, I'm jealous of the nights  
I'm jealous of the love  
Love that was in here  
Gone for someone else to share  
Oh, I'm jealous of the love

The wind cut like a knife as he trudged east towards what use to be home, something it had not been for awhile. He looked at the seemingly quiet and dark house before him. Quietly making his way up the stairs and into it, he closed the door softly behind him, looking down at the door knob he couldn't bring himself to lock. He backed away, heading up the stairs, he stopped and looked in on Carl sound asleep with Judith in his arms safely. He planted tender kisses on their foreheads before quickly exiting the room, her presence still haunting the bedroom she once inhabited. He gently touched the door, closing his eyes painfully before shuffling slowly towards his bedroom door and entering it. Rick sat down on the edge of his bed, defeated, the feeling of his world crumbling, plagued him. He has carried many burdens but this one felt too big to bare. He kicked off his boots roughly, before unbuckling and removing his jeans and torn brown shirt. He laid down on his back, his head resting on his arm, as he gazed at the ceiling. He could see her face, hear her giggle, see the light that was always in her eyes, how she entrapped him time and time again. Words could never express how much he longed for her, how much he needed her. Something he wished he could have told her a long time ago, before love ran array.

'Cause I wished you the best of  
All this world could give  
And I told you when you left me  
There's nothing to forgive  
But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
Heartbreak and misery  
It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me

He always thought she would come home, constantly leaving the door unlocked, the locks remaining unchanged. Hoping one day she would answer his subtle invitation to come home. The truth is he didn't deserve her presence, he didn't deserve her, his brokenness far too unrepairable . Rick closed his eyes as he replayed the events that transpired six months ago. He thought telling Michonne about Jessie after the walls fell was the best course of action, telling her how he used this woman for his own selfish purposes. How not being able to leave the past in the past caused a whole family's demise and the brutal disfigurement of his own son in the process. The disappointment, anger and hurt in her eyes would forever be carved inside of his mind. The way she distanced herself from him as each day passed, how she never looked at him the same, the knowing guilt of her seeing Mike in his reflection, ate at him every day. Once Carl healed she decided to move out on her own, she promised Carl and Judith it wasn't his fault that she wanted a little time to grow, that she would always be close by but deep down he knew her exit was because of him. That she would never be close enough. Once she left he lost a piece of himself, his demons on full display, no longer having her to keep them at bay, misery finally showing her true face. He remembered her saying that one day this pain would be useful to you, but this pain, this ache deeply rooted in his soul was something he couldn't fill, the one thing he couldn't come back from. Rick wiped away a single tear before turning to watch the rain fall.

As I sink in the sand  
Watch you slip through my hands  
Oh, as I die here another day, yeah  
'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile  
I wished you the best of  
All this world could give  
And I told you when you left me  
There's nothing to forgive  
But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
Heartbreak and misery  
It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me

Michonne panted heavily as she attempted to catch her breath. The recurring nightmare she had was nothing more than her reality. She missed them, seeing Carl's and Judith's beautiful little faces in the morning; bright eyed and happy as they sang loudly and horribly, the smell of Rick's burnt Sunday waffles or how the sound of his snoring heavily filled the house on a rainy day. His dorky little grin and snort when she cracked one of her Pop Pop's show stopping jokes. She missed him; nothing could have prepared her for this feeling, of being alone after finding him, finding herself, finding her family again. It hurt, she was hurt, and moving into this little house all on her own made it worse. The quietness only provided loneliness and despair, she longed for those moments with them again, for him again. She was angry but she never blamed him for any of this, deep down she knew his intentions were good but knowing his actions were the reason Carl almost died hit too close to home. No Rick was not Mike, she knew that but the fact that she almost lost everything again at the hands of someone she trusted could not be ignored. Forgiveness wasn't a option at this point in time but her heart, her heart wanted to run to him and capture him with her love, but her mind wouldn't allow her that peace or satisfaction. Michonne turned towards her window, watching the rain fall; she clutched her pillow, burrowing her face into it as she cried a soul drenching cry.

 _ **.**_


	2. LIMIT TO YOUR LOVE

**LIMIT TO YOUR LOVE.**

There's a limit to your love  
Like a waterfall in slow motion  
Like a map with no ocean  
There's a limit to your love  
Your love, your love, your love

Rick looked towards the night stand, picking up his watch and reading the time. 2:00 AM, he sighed as sleep once again was so far away from him. Michonne as always, occupied his mind like a moth to the flame. Her presence so prominent, that even with her absence she still filled each and every one of his senses. Surrounded by nothing but stillness and the constant beating of the rain on the window pane, he was alone but within darkness would always come light. No longer wishing to wallow in his own self pity, a spark of determination supposedly or mere foolishness came over him, he knew what needed to be done and with that, he got up. Rick scanned the dimly lit bedroom searching for a clean shirt and jeans, once found, he slid them on before putting on his boots and trudging down the stairs and out the front door into the pouring rain, he marched south towards the quaint little house on the corner of Monroe.

Michonne sat in the middle of the bed with her legs pressed against her chest. Studying the rain fall, it falling like GOD'S own poetry, singing to her; each droplet a single phrase in a song that only he could speak to her heart. This song bringing the only serenity into the chaos that was her life. Hurt was a strange thing, sometimes holding on to the pain that left you miserable, somehow kept you safe. Safe from taking the risk of forgiving this person and being disappointed all over again. Sometimes not forgiving or forgetting was the best option. Michonne arouse from her bed, the feeling of laying there and sulking became overwhelming for her, she was always strong, she always knew how to be strong and how to deal with shit when things would go awry, she always knew how to suck it up and keep her shit together but this… this left her sinking in a sea of anguish that she had no clue on how to stay afloat from. Michonne walked towards her bedroom window, gently sitting on the sill of it as she sighed, utterly defeated.

In the distance she could hear footsteps pounding on pavement. Those footsteps even in the rain she knew, she jumped up and looked out her window, inquisitively, her eyes roaming the nightfall until her eyes landed on him, walking briskly towards her home. Michonne, dashed down the stairs, heading straight to the front door. She opened it and to her dismay, there he stood.

There's a limit to you care  
So carelessly there, is it truth or dare  
There's a limit to your care  
There's a limit to your love  
Like a waterfall in slow motion  
Like a map with no ocean  
There's a limit to your love  
Your love, your love, your love

She stepped outside, closing the door behind her, standing face to face with him. Her breath quickened as she studied Rick's face, her emotions overflowing like a river as much as her heart yearned for him, her mind could not just let what happened go, it could not be forgiven and the fact that he was here at her door the dead of night, standing in the pouring rain, with eyes piercing through her soul making her entire being melt, pissed her off.

"What are you doing here Rick?" she snapped

"I needed to talk to you Chonne" he whispered adjusting his weight between his feet, nervously

"Rick don't start with the nicknames, What is there to say? she questioned, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his presence, she tried to use them as a barrier, as if those arms could keep him from leaving her completely bare . "Everything needed to be said has already been said. You made a choice Rick a choice that affected everyone around you and you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Rick nodded slowly, taking in every word she spoke. "I know" he said softly

"Do you really Rick? Do you consciously understand what you have done? Have you taken any kind of accountability for all of this?" she blurted louder than she had previously intended as her hands fell down to her waist angrily.

"Ye- Yes I have, It haunts me everyday" he replied sadly

Michonne shook her head as she fought back the tears that stung at her eyes, like poison to the veins. "How can I believe you Rick? How do I know that the next blue eyed, blond haired housewife that bats her eyelashes at you… that this will not happen again! That you will not choose a woman that you barely fucking know over your kids…. OVER ME!"

"Michonne it won't-"

"How do I know that!" she spat painfully, as those tears began to fall

"Because it won't" he implored a little more assertion in his tone. "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry Michonne, he breathed out as his voice cracked, "I disappointed you, I disappointed Carl and Judith, I disappointed myself and I wake up every day regretting what I did because my carelessness caused me to lose one of the most valuable thangs in my life, you. It's YOU Michonne, it has always been you and I am sorry for my actions. I cannot go back in time to rewind it, I cannot go back in time to change what I di- If I could I would. I would have never done it, never pursued her, never hurt her kid-our family, never hurt you. I ain't Mike and I know what I caused made you feel like I was, it took you back to then and what he did, I am so sorry for bringing that pain back up. It ain't right and I can promise it will not happen again and if I need to, I will take on that pain, every hurt you may feel, every doubt, fear or mistrust, just give it to me and I will wear it on my back proudly. I want you home, the kids need you-I need you and each day without you has been hell for me, the darkness in me has consumed everythang and the only thang I know that can take it away is YOU, only you can fill this ache..." He said gently as he pointed towards his chest... His tear stained eyes searched hers, pleading for some sort of understanding, to know that she believed him and would try to trust him again. He cautiously raised his hand, placing it as gently as a butterfly to a rose, on her cheek wiping away her tears with his thumb. Michonne allowed it as she breathlessly stood in awe, she softly looked into his eyes, urging for him to continue silently.

"Anything you ask of me I will do because you deserve it and I will spend every day, for the rest of my life proving that to you. I won't ever hurt you again, I ain't perfect, I'm not a knight in shining armor or a prince charming, I'm barely even a good soul but I love you Michonne and I will give you all the parts of me, the good, the bad and the broken….only if you're willing to have me?" he questioned, his voice laced with vulnerability.

There's a limit to you care  
So carelessly there, is it truth or dare  
There's a limit to your care

Rick knew it was a long shot but it was a risk worth taking, even if she rejected him after bearing his soul to her, the fact that she knew all of what his heart contained for her, was enough.

"I'm sorry for coming over unannounced and dropping all of this on you and getting you upset, I ain-…" Michonne's finger seized Rick's mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. She silently shushed him, using her free hand to interlock her fingers into his. She removed her finger from his lips and grabbed the doorknob behind her, opening it, still facing him she lead him into her home and without question Rick followed. Anywhere Michonne led him; he would follow devotedly time and time again.

 _ **.**_


	3. SUBMERGE

**SUBMERGE.**

Over to under  
Enter your wonder, baby  
Submerge into me, baby  
And take me to higher

Rick closed the front door to Michonne's home behind him as she continued to lead him inside, heading towards the living room. They stopped in front of the dining room table that sat cozily in front of the massive bay window that she gazed out of quite frequently, her fingers remaining intertwined with his. She unknowingly had taken Rick's breath away as he stood in an awed silence as he took in her silhouette against the moon light, how it illuminated every inch, every curve of her skin, they way it glowed made him feel as if he was witnessing an unspoken miracle. It was something bewitching about the moonlight; it entices the darkest of passions, making hearts burn an unquenchable, undying thirst. A thirst Rick has waited patiently to quench. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him; he could feel the inconsistency of her breaths, the quickening of them as their bodies touched. She looked up to him, eyes filled with a mix of nervousness and enchantment. Those beautiful brown eyes drew him in deeper, lighting a spark inside of him that filled each and every one of his limbs, He wanted her. He gently brushed his soft pink lips over hers, his eyes glazed over with lust and love. He urgently captured her lips within his, immersing himself into a kiss so deep, the ocean would have been envious. Michonne's body submitted, falling into him without warrant. Rick tightened his grip around her waist as he backed her against the wooden table, lifting her off her feet and perching her on top of it as he stood in between her legs. Their hands roamed one another's bodies in urgency and wonderment. Michonne's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he broke away from the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt and throw it to the floor, Michonne bit her lip as she hungrily took in his physique before following suit and removing the black tank top that encased her voluptuous breast. Rick smirked delightfully at the slight jiggle of them as she removed her top, clutching it in her hands he took it from her gently and threw it on the floor with the other articles of clothing, before engrossing her into another passionate kiss. His hands traveled down her neck, following the arch of her back, down towards her hips, and then towards her luscious thighs, he could feel the heat from her radiating against him. Enticed, he broke from the kiss, his lips falling on her neck as he kissed and sucked on it. Michonne moaned lowly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. He moved down to her right breast,licking and sucking on it as he traced her areola with his tongue. He gently fondled her left breast before giving it the same treatment. Michonne bit her lip, those subtle moans still continuing as she rubbed her thighs against his waist, invitingly. Using his tongue, he traced down her body towards her womanhood, Michonne needing an immediate release, pushed her hips towards him as she pulled down her shorts, Rick's hands met hers as he grasped them and pulled them off, ridding them to the floor as he continued his journey towards her succulent treasure, her aroma filled his senses as he hovered over her, a natural high she was.

Submerge within the light  
Illuminate my night  
Let your atmosphere surround me

Rick groaned deeply into her lovebud, filling his senses with the sweet smell of her arousal and the slight taste of her wetness. He wanted more, impatiently waiting for the moment that he could devour her, Rick took Michonne's panties into his mouth, swiftly tugging them down to her feet as his fingers danced like a melody across her skin, Michonne giggled at the interaction as she ran her hands through his curly locs. Rick's tongue made its way up her limbs, taking in every taste of her skin. He sucked at her thighs; the warmth of them against his face engulfed him. Michonne bit her lip softly, yearning for his kiss as she ground her hips on the table, ready for him to take the invitation into her world, unbeknownst that Rick had already accepted it, he fell to his knees, wrapping Michonne's legs around his neck and pulling her towards the edge of the table. She panted heavily at the impeding pleasure about to be released on to her waiting heat; she leaned back on to her arms as she watched him intently. Rick kissed her pussy lovingly, sucking on each one of her lips ensuring he provided an equal amount of attention to both, her hips bucked in reaction, taking heave, he used the tip of his tongue and began to lap at her clitoris, her back arched in pleasure as she moaned. He continued to lap at her pussy, sucking on her clitoris as he indulged in her sweetness. Michonne pulled his face deeper inside of her, greedily craving more of him as she withered her hips in a circular motion, his face following as he continued his pleasure tyrant on her womb. Rick's manhood throbbed at the sounds of absolute gratification coming from her as she moaned and convulsed uncontrollably from the expertise of his tongue ravaging, it was like sweet music to his ears. This sound he could replay over and over again.

Submerge within the light all night  
'Til we become the sun  
'Til we become the sun

Michonne could feel her thighs begin to tremble as her body became like putty, Rick grasped her thighs into his hands as he spread her limps wide, continuing his tongue escapade, he traveled from her pussy down to the cups of her ass, pleasing any and everything that he encountered. Michonne could feel her release coming but she didn't want to cum yet, she needed to feel him deeply rooted inside of her. She roughly pulled his face up towards hers, taking his lips into hers, tasting her delectable juices on his red, swollen lips. As they kissed, she felt Rick's pulsating manhood brush against her pussy, hard and ready to be free. She broke from the kiss, as she kissed his neck and down to his chest,Rick moaned deeply as her hands traveled towards his jeans, unbuttoning the closing and unzipping his fly. His thick shaft protruding from the opening, Michonne licked her lips lustfully at what was awaiting her, she looped her hands in the belt loops on either side of his jeans, she slowly rolled them down, revealing his long, thick, smooth penis. She allowed his pants to drop to his knees as his penis saluted her at full attention, her eyes widened as they danced in delight, craving for him to be inside of her. Rick stepped out his jeans and boots, kicking them out of the way. He focused his attention back to Michonne, "You ready?", his voice husky and deep. Michonne exhaled sharply as she gracefully turned on all fours, her ample ass in the air as her locs cascaded across her back. Rick greedily took her in, kissing her ass and caressing it as he moved his hands to her hips; he positioned himself against her slit, her wetness and heat already driving him wild. He pushed gently inside of her, she was tight, so he moved slowly to allow her to get accommodated to his girth. A loud groan escaped both of them as he pushed inside of her, opening her up, the deeper he went the more they groaned. Her tightness wrapped around him like a glove, once fully submerged, he began to stroke inside of her, long and steady. Michonne moaned as Rick continued to penetrate her, "shit Rick" she breathed out as she rocked her hips against him, Rick moaned as he grabbed a handful of her locs, pulling her towards him, he drove deeply inside of her, she growled deeply, loving the way he savagely controlled her. Michonne pushed back on him, he released her locs as she took control, tightening her vaginal muscles around him, she slid up and down his shaft, him watching the way her ass bounced at each movement, mesmerized him. They both moaned in undeniable enjoyment as she rhythmically handled him. Rick wanted to see her beautiful face, he pressed forward, halting her movements, as he wrapped his arms around her waist turning her towards him he never left from inside of her. Rick thrusted deeply into her as another loud groan escaped both of them, he hovered over top of her, as his eyes met hers, a flame burned within them, he never took his eyes off of her, he found her lips and kissed her deeply, still stroking inside of her. He moaned through the kiss, her wet, tight fortress, feeling impeccable around him. Their bodies moved in sync, in a rhythm only they could produce. Rick kissed her forehead and nose gently, as he continued to rock. The fact that he was making love to Michonne was unbelievable, one of the greatest gifts that could have ever been bestowed upon him. She was his soulmate and if this didn't leave the writing on the wall, nothing else could. She kissed him again as she felt her body quiver, an insatiable feeling coming over as her thighs shook and her back arched, the feeling of climax on the horizon, Rick watched in astounment, his strokes becoming longer and slower as his own climax approached. He grabbed her by her shoulder and brought her into him as he continued stroking, his breath becoming shallow as his penis throbbed, a knowing heat building up inside of him, her vaginal muscles contracted as he deeply thrusted in her one more time before their climax together, outpoured like the rise of the sun. Rick cradled her in his arms as he leaned over the table for support, breathless and covered in sweat; he finally pulled out of her. Too tired to trudge up the stairs to her bedroom, Michonne hopped down from the table, her nakedness on full display, Rick playfully smacked her ass as she walked by him, she chuckled seductively, as she made her way towards the couch, grabbing the throws and pillows off of it, she neatly spread them across the wooden floor. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he caressed her lower back as he brought her into another deep kiss, lighting another fire within them, he lifted Michonne, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, still entangled in the kiss, he walked towards their sleeping area for the night, gently laying himself on top of her. He broke from the kiss, feeling the way her body responded to that lip embrace, she was instantly soaking wet again and him rock hard, needing to feel that closeness again, he slowly entered her, a low groan escaping both of their lips as they made love again.

See if I'm breathing  
Cause I'm not sure tonight if I'm alive  
Words are demeaning they can't describe

Rick softly kissed Michonne's ear, "I thought it was too late", his voice husky as it dripped with sincerity as he moved a stray loc away from her face. Michonne shifted turning towards Rick, still wrapped securely in his arms, she examined his face lovingly before responding "Rick it never was too late" she declared, before kissing him passionately, she broke from the kiss and turned towards the window as he nestled into the small of her neck. A content quietness fell upon them as sleep was finally found.

 _ **.**_


	4. Fall 'in

**Fall 'in.**

I don't know about my dreams  
I don't know about my dreamin' anymore

The sun rose over the horizon, like the Phoenix from the ashes. The light of new day poured into the bay windows, flowing over Michonne's and Rick's sleeping bodies, engulfing them. Her eyes fluttered slowly as the morning light filled them, she opened them slowly, allowing them to adjust to the foreign rays. She took in her surroundings inquisitively as her eyes landed on the man nestled quaintly beside her. Michonne shifted her body so that she was facing him, she gently moved back the loose curls covering his forehead with her finger, as a small smile crept across her face… she studied him. How the lines of stress and turmoil smoothed and disappeared, how his heart rate slowed to an almost inaudible sound, the way his beautiful pink lips that she had kissed a thousand times the night prior were slightly parted as small breaths escaped them. How peacefully he slumbered beside her. He was so beautiful to her whether in lightness or darkness, she saw HIM and he had always been enough for her, whether he knew it or not. She had chose him a very long time ago, before she even knew what she wanted out of this life. Whether by fate or luck, it was him. Michonne sighed contently as she sat up quietly, allowing the throw to wander freely down her breast and falling at her waist, she swept her locs to her back as she looked out towards the sunrise, inhaling happily as excitement to take on another day filled her up. A light rustle broke her gaze as she looked towards her left side, Rick stared in amazement at her as he smiled brightly "Hey You" he said softly, Michonne smiled as she responded with a gentle "Hey", Rick extended his arm to her as she slipped into them. He wrapped her lovingly in those arms as he kissed her forehead, "How'd you sleep, Chonne" he questioned there those kisses

"Beautifully, this was honestly one of the best sleeps I've gotten in a while" she replied sweetly as she wrapped her arm tightly around his waist

"Yeah…me too, it was nice" he blushed out, as he kissed her neck softly

"It was" she chuckled lightly at his tenderness.

A content silence fell upon them, neither one wanting to speak, words would just interfere with what was here among them. What had already taken sail, they just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

All that I know is I'm fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin'  
Might as well fall in

But of course time isn't always of the essence. Rick looked behind him towards the clock on her oven, 8:30am he read silently as he sighed deeply, knowing this moment would be coming to an end shortly, they had to face the real world, they had a community and family that depended on them. So the desire to want to stay here, alone together simply had to be put on the back burner. "It's about time for us to meet Abraham and the construction crew to start the rebuild" he said softly. Michonne exhaled sharply "Yeah…. I forgot all about that, let's not keep them waiting" she breathed out as her arms fell from his waist and she started to pull away from Rick to begin getting ready. He could hear the disappointment in her tone, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him, "Hey…..they can wait a little while longer" he assured her with a gentle smile as he caressed her back soothingly. Michonne smiled as she wrapped her arms around him snugly once again and they stayed in that embrace for a little longer before they finally departed from it.

Michonne stood up, her nakedness on full display as Rick took in her beauty, "I'm going to take a shower and meet you there unless…. you want to take one with me" she drew out seductively, as she reached her hand out to him, Rick chuckled lightly as he pushed the throw back and stood up slowly, his morning hardness on full display, to Michonne's delight. He took her hand as she led him up the stairs towards her bathroom.

An hour later and a quick stop to check on Carl and Judith, they finally made it to the site where Abraham, Daryl and the construction crew stood waiting. Daryl immediately noticed the slight dampness of Rick and Michonne's hair, how their clothes clung to them a little too tightly due to the water that remained on their undried skin and the closeness they displayed despite not being around or speaking to one another in over three months. Something was most definitely up between them but he knew it was coming and whatever it was, he was all for it….he would always support them in whatever they decided to do, that's what family does. He scoffed to himself and belted "About damn time yall's two decided to show up" as he looked between the two for a reaction. "Just got caught up with some thangs but we are here now and ready to work" Rick asserted as he looked at Daryl directly in his eyes and bypassed him, walking towards everyone else to lay out the plans for the wall. Michonne stood there looking at Rick longingly as he gave orders and directions, she could feel her heat getting excited by the dominance he was displaying, if it was no one else around she would have stripped him down and rode him right then and there. Her lustful thoughts were interrupted by a deep scowl and sarcastic smirk and coming from Daryl  
"What the hell are you looking at?" she questioned as she directed her attention towards him.

"Nothing" he responded with a mischievous grin

"Better not be" she countered playfully before walking towards Rick and listening in on the metal reinforcement he planned for the wall's rebuild. Rick's body gravitated towards her's effortlessly as he held his hand on the holster of his gun. Michonne's eyes danced over the plans, processing every detail and fine line of them. Rick hovered over her shoulder, "This can work" he confided in a slow southern drawl, his eyes piercing through her. Michonne's body immediately tensed at the tingling sensation on her ear, the heat of his breath on her neck, flustered her, trying to maintain her composure she struggled to find her words. She cleared her throat before responding  
"It can… the reinforcement of the metal along with steel bars will make this wall almost impenetrable" she breathed out

Rick chuckled lightly, "I ain't talking about the walls, Chonne" he whispered before caressing her forearm and walking towards the construction crew to help. Michonne stood there astounded; he always knew how to leave her speechless. There was no question in her mind that he was right, that this impossible thing could very well become possible. The realization that she was in love with Rick Grimes unfolded in front of her like a rose blooming. Michonne smiled to herself at the epiphany that came to her, composing herself, she folded up the blueprints and placed them in her back pocket before heading over to help Daryl with wiring the rods.

I don't know about my love  
I don't know about my lovin'

Michonne smiled to herself as she studied the progress that they had made for the day, the rain completely dried so wetness wasn't a hindrance for them, with the exception of adding the rest of the metal reinforcements the walls were back up and their home was a little more secure. One of the things Michonne wanted out of this place, security. Something they didn't have out on the road, something she was proud of herself for fighting for. It was something her family simply needed. A singing of "You Are My Sunshine" and the sound of an infectious giggle broke her from her thoughts as she turned around to see Rick, Judith and Carl walking towards her. She chuckled at the sight of Judith sitting on Rick's forearms as he bounced her gently while singing to her, she kicked and giggled as Carl sang along carrying a wooden basket and content smile. A smile it took three months for her to see again. "MiMi" Judith squealed as she flailed her arms around excitedly. Once in arms length Judith reached for Michonne, she scooped her up in her arms as they kissed and hugged one another. "What's all of this?" Michonne questioned as she sat Judith on her hip.

"Well…I went home to grab us some lunch and Carl wanted some then Judith wanted some and it just kinda turned into a family thang"

"Family Pic-Nic Dad!" Carl corrected "I fixed everything myself Mich…It's going to be really good" he breathed out happily

Michonne chuckled lightly, seeing that smile, seeing that happiness warmed her heart. She saw a darkness growing inside of him; a hatred for himself after he was shot. She saw him sinking into a sea of anguish and she wasn't going to allow it to swallow him, so she loved him, embraced him, encouraged him and ultimately saved him. Rick supported her and him every step of the way and it paid off. Having her precious Carl back, getting to the point of having her family back was more than enough. She walked up to Carl and rustled his hair playfully "I'm sure it's going to be, kid"  
Carl chuckled as he pushed his fringe back in place. Rick smiled watching his family's interactions, the love and happiness everyone displayed for one another, it had taken time to heal them, to fix what he had broken but it was finally coming back together, he just needed for Michonne to come home so they could be together as one. Then this battle would have truly been won.

"Alright..Let's go eat" he drawled out through that smile. He put a gentle hand on Carl's back before entangling his fingers into Michonne's as they headed to the small park in middle of the community for lunch.

After hours of laughter, fun and Michonne ravaging about three of the world's best chicken salad sandwiches made by Carl, they found themselves at Rick's sprawled across the couches watching "The Wolverine". One of Carl's and Michonne's favorite comic to live action movies. She looked down fondly at the young man that lay across her lap sleeping. She smiled as she took in his face and how much he looked like his father, how far he had come and he was still here, the young man was fearless and resilient, something he got from Rick. Michonne looked up to see him rocking Judith in his arms soothingly until the toddler finally fell asleep. He gently placed her on his shoulder as he woke up Carl and whisked them both to bed. He descended back down the stairs headed towards the living room, where Michonne stood in awe, staring at the man that she loved

All that I know is I'm fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin'

Rick walked towards her as he enveloped her into his arms. He gazed into her eyes lovingly as his future with her flashed right before him. He was bound to her for an eternity and he hoped that she was to him.

"Rick?" Michonne said softly in his arms

"Hmm" he responded curiously as he rubbed her back soothingly in response, waiting for her to continue

"I love you Rick…. I have known this for awhile now. I was so engrossed into making everyone else happy around me that I forgot about my own happiness until Deanna questioned on her deathbed, what I wanted. It wasn't clear to me until everything fell apart…until we fell apart th- but I see it now and…." she spoke softly as she looked into his eyes, tears threatening to pour from her own as she gave him her truth, "I might not know what life will throw at us, I don't know how many more of our family we will lose, I don't know what will happen tomorrow but one thing that I do know is that I love you… with every fiber of my being I do. Coming to that prison that day was one of the best choices I could have ever made, because it gave me another chance at life, at love and it gave me Carl, Judith, a family and most importantly you. It gave me you and I surrender to you, I surrender to this love between us, to everything that you are, to loving and protecting Carl and Judith like they are my own and wherever it may go and however long it may last, I will happily follow until the end of time. I'm yours Rick for forever and a day" she declared freely to him as those tears of pure joy fell. Rick's own tears threatened to pour as he embraced her" I love you so much, Michonne….you don't know how long I waited, how long I was willing to wait to hear those words, how much I fought myself on giving up on us and I'm so happy I didn't. Thank you for taking this chance… Thank you for still having me, for having us" he chuckled out as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb wanting to never bring hurt or harm to her again. She was his home as much as he was hers and the truth of the matter is that love and home are one in the same because when you find love, home is no longer a place, it becomes the person that you love and wherever they are, you're at home.

Might as well fall in

Rick embraced Michonne as he encased her lips into his own as they celebrated this house being a home again.

 _ **.**_


End file.
